i can't unLove you
by 10shi.tenshi
Summary: having a secret love really hurts specially when the one you love is you bestfriend warning occ wahhh love you guys review please


I can't unlove you

Cagalli Yula Attha and Athrun Zala are the best of friends since birth. Until they are in the age of 16 they are still the best of friends. Cagalli knew everything about Athrun. And so is Athrun.

And Cagalli also knew that he is so famous on girls, in other words he is a playboy.

Whenever Cagalli saw Athrun flirting with other girls her heart ached. And later did she know she was in love with her best friend.

"Cagalli I've been waiting for about 10 hours 20 minutes and 40 seconds!"

He yelled at her.

Cagalli just stared at him with out caring of his saliva showering at her.

When he finished his little speech she just wipes her face with her handkerchief. Athrun's eyes twitched.

"Okay fine here are the reports you needed for your history sheesh! Ten hours? Duh you called me like 2 hours ago!" it was her turn to scold Athrun

"Sigh! Cagalli we've been best friends since diapers and yet I can't stand your sarcasm." Athrun just sigh

Cagalli need to be stoic in front of him since they turned fourteen. It's because Cagalli needs to protect her heart. She MUST not fall for him.

"Cagalli! Cagalli? Hey you're spacing out again!" Athrun called her

"Oh sorry I was just thinking of something" She sigh

"Or someone" Athrun frowned

"Cagalli if something happened to you I kill who did that to you! Specially the boy will make you cry so don't fall yet if your not sure" he said softly while playing with her hair they are at the park bench.

"Yeah like you" Cagalli whispered for her to hear unfortunately he heard

"What?" Cagalli needs to cover faster.

"Ummm… You know Mike Liu that's the "someone" I've been thinking yeah Mike Liu" Athrun just chuckle he knew Cagalli was lying but he just play along.

"Hey Cagalli" Athrun was serious now.

"Yeah?" Cagalli just asked him

"You know Meer right?" Cagalli immediately look on his face.

"Why?"

"Well I think I'm falling for her" Athrun look up to the sky.

"That's what you always say when you met a girl and then after a week you will break her heart up." Cagalli was so sure that does gonna happen in a week. But the next words that come from his mouth will make her unsure.

"No Cagalli I mean not like every girls she's different I'm falling for her and my heart says so." Cagalli felt like her world crushed.

"Uh… hey it's already late I need to go Kira needs me now" she ran

"Wait Cagalli we've been here just an hour ago and Kira is still in states!" But she didn't even bother to look back.

"What happened to her" Athrun knew something was up but he neglect it cause he and

Meer are going to meet tomorrow and he was so excited he forgot about his best friend and

He forgot the most important day of his and her life.

Sunday of March 29, 2008

Its Cagalli's birthday and she know that Kira won't show up it's because he is still in states for his honeymoon. She just makes up an excuse for Athrun. Yesterday she just cry her self out.

She knew that there was only one person who will show up today and that is her best friend Athrun.

Cagalli and Kira don't have parents. Kira being the oldest makes a cake for Cagalli every year but he is already married and he doesn't have time for her anymore. He didn't even bother to call her to greet. But its okay Athrun was there.

It's already 10:00 in the evening and no Athrun show up.

"Maybe something happened to him." She runs to Athrun's house

"Athrun Are ok-" she saw Athrun and Meer kissing in the sofa

She felt her eyes begun to water.

She just runs.

"Cagalli? Wait Cagalli!" Athrun didn't why she run

He caught her arms but she shrugged it off

"Cagalli please why are you crying?" Athrun tried to face her but she just slaps his hands off.

"Cagalli please what is your problem?" Cagalli had enough she slaps him right to his face. Athrun's eyes widen.

"You know what your problem is? You wanna know why?! Huh? Is that you are so insensitive can't you see I'm fallen for my stupid best friend? And every time you flirt with other girls my heart hurts Athrun why? But I can't unloved you but yet it hurts" Cagalli just cried. Athrun don't know what to say

"Cagalli I'm sorry I didn't know I love you too but what if where gonna be together and what if I broke your heart I don't want to see you crying because of me!" Athrun pulled her into to his arms but she just pulled away

"You don't know how to fight for your love Athrun! You're selfish!"

"Cagalli I love you! That's why I flirt with other girls to forget these damn feelings of mine!! I won't stand it if I see you crying!" Athrun just tried his best to hug her

"Why how many times you make me cry when you flirt with those girls huh? How many?!"

Cagalli tried to break free.

"I'm sorry please give me a chance to make it up to you!" Cagalli just cried in to his chest and hug him.

"I love you Cagalli" he whispered into his ears

"I love you too" she looks up to him

And then there was a bomb thrown to them and they die

Joke

And then they kissed like it was no tomorrow.

The end!


End file.
